Propose
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Kekkyoku Bye Bye Bye (2001) |Next = Murasaki Shikibu (2002) }} Propose (プロポーズ) is Heike Michiyo's tenth single, and her first release on the zetima label. "Propose" appears on the album Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~. The PV for "Propose" appears on Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ DVD. Tracklist #Propose #Papa to Mama (パパとママ; Dad and Mum) #Propose (Hard Crunch Version) #Propose (Instrumental) Single Information ;Propose *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Tambourine: Konishi Takao *Manipulator: Matsumoto Reiji, Katsuura Go *Guitar: Asai Yasuo *Bass: Sumiyoshi Ataru *Chorus: Heike Michiyo ;Papa to Mama *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Matsumoto Reiji Concert Performances ;Propose *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *Heike Michiyo "Sotsugyou Memorial Live" Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 11,980 Trivia * Heike's first single after moving to a new record company (from Warner Music to zetima). * Heike's only single which features a remix version. * Released two days after her 4th anniversary. * Heike was interviewed for a press release regarding this release, where she said: “… I really wanted a song which could be related to the fans of my age group (note: she was 22 at the time) or a little older. And I thought ‘proposal’ was the perfect common topic. I haven’t experienced it in real life, so I’m not sure if I was able to understand the true meaning of the lyrics perfectly. But in near future, when the time comes, and when I’m ready for a marriage, I think I would wait for the words of proposal just like this main character. I think the women who are a little older than me would often worry about things like, ‘how long am I supposed to wait?’, ‘What if this relationship doesn’t work out?’ etc. so it would be easy for them to relate to the lyrics. It contains a very direct message, so I didn’t overanalyze and sang the song naturally during the recording session.” The word ‘proposal’ indicates a happy event, but the music and the overall sound are pretty serious. I think that’s what’s so interesting about this song. When I read the lyrics first, I thought, ‘what a happy song!’ and I was expecting a happy melody to go with them. But to my surprise, the melody was written in minor cord. I guess if the happy lyrics are sung with happy melody, it’s too straight-forward and a bit boring,. lol. I found the contrast rather quite interesting.” * She said in the fan club magazine that the Hard Crunch version is pretty rock-ish, and fans of GET would like this version. She describes Papa to Mama as the sequel to Propose, where she sings thank you to her parents. Gallery IMG 20191008 012940.jpg|From the shooting of the CD cover IMG 20191008 013001.jpg|From the shooting of the PV External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Propose, Papa to Mama Category:Heike Michiyo Singles Category:Solo Single Category:2001 Singles Category:English Name Single